heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! is the 11th Installment in the Pretty Cure franchise. It is the succeeded Heart Pounding Pretty Cure! in its initial time slot. The series' theme is dancing, mirrors and form changes. The story follows four Pretty Cures whose powers are based of Love, Courage, Kindness and All Togetherness. The series will be succeeded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure which is set to air in 2015. Story Around the world, Blue has sent Love Crystals across the entire nation: Paris, Hawaii, New York, Moscow, Sydney, Rome, Protagoras, Indiana, Canada, Tokyo, Saskatchewan. He recruited many Pretty Cure who became known as the International Pretty Cures. Blue keeps his eyes on Hime Willow Aka Cure Princess who he thinks she might have the courage to defeat the Phantom Kingdom and save the Blue Sky Kingdom from the Terribads and defeat Queen Mirage and restore peace to the world. Characters Pretty Cure Megumi Aino/ Cure Lovely Megan is a the protagonist who is middle school girl who loves to help everyone and loved it when she met Hime Willow and her life turns around once she became Cure Lovely. Her catchphrase as Cure Lovely is, "Spreading love throughout this world". Hime Shirayuki / Cure Princess Hime a selfish and bratty girl who is also the Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. Despite that fact that she is supposed to present courage. she is a scaredy-cat and runs away whenever in battle. Her Cure Ago is Cure Princess and her catchphrase is "The blue wind dancing in the sky". Yuko Omori / Cure Honey A kind hearted girl and the friend of Megan and Hime. She presents kindness and her alter ego is Cure Honey. Her catchphrase as Cure Honey is "The light of life flourishing on the Earth" Iona Hikawa / Cure Fortune A strong and bashful girl who helps the weak. She wants revenge on Phantom, the Pretty Cure Hunter, who has defeated her sister Maria Hikawa aka Cure Tender and wont stop till she defeats him and avenges her city. Her catchphrase as Cure Fortune is "The star of hope that glitters in the night sky". Maria Hikawa/ Cure Tender Iona's older sister, who was defeated by Phantom whilst protecting Iona from his attack. After becoming trapped in a mirror by Phantom, her Pretty Change Mirror was taken by Iona, who used it to become Cure Fortune. Her disappearance is explained as being studying abroad to her close friends and family. Later, Mirage released her and manipulate her to fight her sister and the other Cures as Dark Tender. The Cures manage to saves her from Mirage's influence and she decides to go to America to visit her parents and help the other Cures. International Pretty Cures Allies Ribbon Hime's mediator, who comes to Japan along with her, serving as fairy partner for Megumi, Hime, and Yuko. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. She has the ability to convert the positive feelings of those freed from the Phantom Empire's mirrors into PreCards. She often ends her sentences with "desu wa", "deshita wa", "masu wa" or "mashita wa". Glasses Iona's fairy partner. Usually very calm like her partner, Glasan can convert positive feelings into PreCards for Iona to use. She often ends her sentences with "da ze". She speak in a rebellious language. Blue The spirit of Earth, resembling a handsome young man in celeste hair, who is often referred to as "God" (神様 Kami-sama?). He travels to different countries in order to find candidates for new Pretty Cures, bestowing Crystals of Love onto them which grant them their powers. He usually survey the Pretty Cures inside the mirror world as well, using magic mirrors to see any trouble caused by the Phantom Empire. Originally staying in Blue Sky Kingdom for a long time, he comes to Japan along with Hime and Ribbon to watch them and their team battle against the Phantom Empire. Blue is later revealed to have a past with Queen Mirage when she was a Pretty Cure and unknowingly caused her descent into evil. Phantom Kingdom Queen Mirage / Cure Mirage The Queen of the Phantom Kingdom who is responsible for the Terribad Invasion and was the one who set them across the world in hopes of turning the world into sorrow and despair. Items *PreChanMirrors - The devices that the Cures use to transform. It requires the Pretty Cure Cards to transform. *LovePreBrace - The bracelets used by the Pretty Cures of Happiness Charge Pretty Cures to combat against the Saiarks. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Series